Shinji's Fate
by Jewtron
Summary: Awakening in a new world Shinji finds himself tasked with the safety of the young girl, Azura.
1. Chapter 1

"So this is what the Dirac Sea's like," mused the young lad floating throughout it. How long he had been here he didn't know. All he could remember was that he had usurped the power of Unit-01 from that his mother, the madwoman Yui Ikari. Oh how he detested that woman. All of the pain and suffering he'd been forced to suffer throughout his short life had been set up by her to accomplish her goal of "Immortalizing Humanity."

"Immortalizing Humanity huh," snorted the lad.

The reality was that Yui had simply desired what all mad scientists wished for in some form or another; to surpass the limits of humanity and become its god. She had played everyone one she knew in her quest of insanity. From the emotionally crippled Gendo to SEELE itself, they all had been blind to her ambition and how she manipulated them. She would have succeeded had it not been been for the lad floating in the Dirac Sea, her son Shinji. After initiating Third Impact she came to him out of the Eva, asking him to pass on its power to her to accomplish her goal. She expected Shinji to have been broken down enough to willing do so after explaining her plan. What she didn't expect was for Shinji to throttle her very soul out of existence and taking the Eva's power for himself.

"Bastard! You dare to go against your mother! It was me who saved you when you could not activate Unit-01. It was me who forced it to released you after it absorbed you during your fight with Zurel."

With tears in her hysterical eyes Yui asked, "why do you turn against me Shinji? Everything I've done was to ensure humanity's existence! What has made you opposed this noble goal?"

Shinji had looked her dead in the eye and quietly said, "because _mother_ , humanity did not require its legacy to be preserved. Because the majority of humanity did not ask for their souls to be merged into one mass. You destroyed the planet to acquire the power of a god." He motioned to the Earth, its surface covered in crosses and LCL. "You saw yourself superior to the rest of humanity, never questioning whether or not the rest of us would wish to become one. You forced me to live out the lives of those two billion souls and not a single one wished for this. Simply put, you are nothing more than a demon, an enemy of the humanity you tried to 'save'. To grant you the power of Unit-01 would be the most irresponsible thing I would have ever done. That is why you must die."

With those final words he eliminated her soul, preventing any chance of her reappearing. He went on to absorb Unit-01's power and used it to reform the world, preparing it for the time when humanity found its individuality in the future. Afterwards he opened a portal to the Dirac Sea, having decided that there was no need for him to be around when that time came. Now here he was floating in the Dirac Sea, awaiting to see what world it would lead him to.

"Time for a well-deserved rest," he mused darkly as he closed his eyes. Slowly the images of all he had gone through began to fade away, leaving his mind empty and allowing him to sleep like a babe. The body of Unit-01 continued to careen aimlessly in the Dirac Sea waiting for the time it would be needed.


	2. Chapter 2

When Shinji woke up he found himself in the middle of a forest. Trees as far as his eye could see there were no sounds save for the occasional animal call.

"Where am I," Shinji mused as he took in his environment. Standing up to stretch he felt as if he had not moved his body for months, if not years! Almost every joint seemed to creak as he stretched. With his mouth drier than a desert he set out for some water after hearing the rushing sounds of a river nearby. Upon seeing his reflection in the river Shinji discovered that his body had grown during his time in Unit-01. His body had grown by about ten years older as he stood a good foot taller, coming in at 5'10", and his hair trailed to his shoulders. Had any NERV personnel seen him they would have mistaken him for a younger Gendo. More importantly, however, was the blood-red sphere that had imbedded itself into his chest. Gingerly touching it he found it to secrete a calming warmth, not unlike the kind one gets from embracing a loved one.

"A S² organ? Is this where Unit-01 went?"

As he mused and refreshed himself the cries of a young girl overtook the silence of the forest.

"I WON'T GO BACK! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

His head perking at the sound he began to run to the girl. Whatever thoughts he had about not interfering with the problems of others had ceased as the girl continued to cry in fear. Running faster than any human could, he failed to notice his body shimmer as the armor of Unit-01 began to cover him. He arrived to see a child with blue hair trying to fend off two unseamly soldiers.

"Listen here you brat! I don't care if yer a princess or not, when King Garon demands yer attendance ya go without question," sneered the older looking of the soldiers.

"If ye keep running then Im a break that purty face of yer's," proclaimed the younger soldier.

"NO!," the girl shouted, tears streaking her face. As the soldiers stalked closer to the girl Shinji appeared in between them.

"Cowards! Are you so craven that it requires two of you to take on this girl?"

Turning crimson as blood rushed to his face the younger soldier shouted,"shad up ya Hoshiden freak! Wot in the hells are ya doing here in Nohr anyway!?"

"I'm sorry to say, but I don't have a clue what Hosiden or Nohr is. Now leave this girl alone or you'll have to face me!"

As he shouted his proclamation of protection the girl looked up to him with hope-filled eye. "He's going to save me! B-but where's his weapon?" Suddenly her chance of freedom began to look dim.

"Hmm, by the looks of those soldiers this planet's humanity must be some sort of Medieval Era," thought Shinji as he separated the girl from the soldiers. They took notice of his lack of weapons and the younger soldier became embolden, charging Shinji as his senior yelled at him. His body acting on instinct Shinji's arm darted out to catch the swinging blade, surprising the soldier. He pulled in the soldier and headbutted him, sending him sprawling on the ground with his nose gushing blood. The older soldier was stunned leaving him open for an attack. Shinji, sword in hand, swung at him with his blade tearing through the soldier's armor and becoming embedded in his chest. Turning to the girl Shinji picked her up in a bridal carry and ran off deeper into the forest.

After what felt like hours of running Shinji found an empty cave for the two of them to rest. Gently putting her down Shinji took note of the girl's appearance. She was young, perhaps only ten years old, with light blue hair. What took his attention, however, were her eyes. They were a gentle gold, a color unknown of in his past home. The girl noticed her savior staring and could not help but blush as he examined her.

"Tell me child what is your name?"

"A-Azura," stammered the girl.

Taking note of her nervousness Shinji gently patted her head to put her at peace. "Why were those soldiers chasing you, Azura?"

Startled at first, Azura soon found herself leaning into his touch. Slowly she answered, "I wish to leave Nohr. I cannot live at the palace anymore! F-father grows crueler as the days go on and my mother is not longer with me." Tears began to form anew in her eyes as she continued her tale. "M-mother told me of an aunt in Hoshido so I escaped the castle in hopes of living with her. But then my father ordered the soldiers to capture me. If you hadn't saved me I would have been taken back and punished!" Azura was shivering, her blush gone and face pale as she remembers past punishments.

Pulling Azura in Shinji tenderly embraces her and he hugs him back. She clings to him afraid that he might not be nothing more than a dream. After what felt like an eternity Shinji pulled back and looked Azura in the eye. "I am a stranger to these lands Azura, knowing nothing of Nohr nor Hoshido. Despite this I wish to aid you reunite with your aunt should you allow me."

This time tears of joy begin to fill Azura's eyes as she pulls herself into Shinji's chest. "Thank you sir, thank you…" she repeats over and over. Staring with starry eyes she ask, "what is your name ser?"

"My name is… Shinji," he answers in a quiet voice.

"Shinji...Shinji," Azura repeats his name over and over as weariness begins to overtake her.

"Rest child, gather your strength. Once you are rested we shall begin our journey to Hoshido," Shinji states as he allows Azura to use his legs as a pillow. "Not even one day in and you're already saving others," he thinks amused. "This time, however, I won't fail her." With that final thought Shinji found himself falling into the abyss, his eyes closing and his hand resting itself on Azura's head.


	3. Chapter 3

Waking up Azura's mind was a groggy mess. "Was it all a dream," she wonders, praying not to find herself back in her prison of a home. Looking up her mind was cleared in an instant as she saw her savior staring down and smiling at her. "You're real!" she cried as she launched herself into his chest. Laughter soon filled the cave as Azura latched on to Shinji, holding him as if he would disappear into the air. Shinji could only chuckle at the situation before remember why they were in the cave. Gently, he pried Azura off his chest and glazed into her golden eyes.

"Azura, we must start moving if we're to evade any of the king's soldiers. Do you have any clue where to go?"

With a glow to her cheeks Azura nodded her head no. "I do not know much about the lands outside the castle. We were forbidden from ever leaving unless it was by the King's command."

Hesitantly, Azura continued, "b-but I've heard legends about a witch who roams the forests of Nohr. Perhaps she could help us with her magic?"

As he listen Shinji was reminded that he knew nothing about this world. "It seems that magic may exist on this planet. If that's true then this witch would be helpful," he thought. "Then again, she could try to curse us for bothering her. Hmm"

Noticing his brows creasing Azura was worried that he did not believe the witch's legend like she did. With a nod of his head Shinji had made his decision. "We shall search for this witch, Azura, and pray that she'll be willing to aid us." Smiling more than she ever had in her life, her cheeks were beginning to hurt, Azura began to walk out the cave with a pep in her step. Shinji followed her from behind and together they set off in search of this witch.

…

An hour into their search Shinji decided that it was time to learn about this world. "Azura, what can you tell me about this world?" Stopping in her tracks Azura was reminded how Shinji had said he was a stranger to these lands. "Do you truly not know about the kingdoms of Nohr and Hoshido ser Shinji," she asked, wearing a cheeky grin. Responding with a smile of his own Shinji replied, "I'm afraid I speak the truth Azura. Would you do me the honor of teaching me?"

"Hmm, I don't know if I should…"

"Then how about this? I shall serve as your noble steed and allow you to ride my back if you teach me about these lands."

With that the two broke out in laughter, cheerily gazing at one another. Azura let out a squeal of delight as Shinji picked her up and placed her on his back. "Very well then my noble steed, I shall enlighten you." And so for the next few hours Azura explained to Shinji about how the noble families of Nohr and Hoshido had made contracts with dragons to gain their powers. How they then used their powers to battle each other for territory before they settled down in what was now their domain. Shinji, enraptured by the history of this world, failed to notice how the air was beginning to fill with tension. Azura did however and stopped her lesson mid-sentence.

"Ser Shinji, look!"

Focusing his attention Shinji was flabbergasted at how oblivious he'd been. In front of him there stood what appeared to be a young girl only slightly older than Azura. But Shinji knew, he just knew that this was no ordinary girl. Surrounding her was aura of immense power and from it was clear that the girl's appearance did not match her true age. Stopping in his tracks Shinji placed Azura behind him and, to the surprise of the woman in front of them, bowed deeply.

"Greeting madame. My ward and I are in search of a woman of great power and you give the impression of being her."

Staring at him in the manner of a curious cat the woman replied.

"Tell me why you seek my audience?"

Rising from his bow Shinji gazed into the witch's eyes.

"We seek you aid. King Garon seeks to imprison her so we are searching for a path to take us to Hoshido. We had hoped that your magic would provide us guidance."

Her eyes never leaving him the witch began to walk to them, her steps betraying the power she possessed. Stopping at an arm's length the witch began to eye Azura, who in turn shrank further behind Shinji.

"Why should I bother aiding you," she asked dismissively. "What could you possibly offer for my help?"

"I did not expect you to offer you aid for free. Do you practice alchemy or potion-making of any kind?

Perplexed at the question the witch could only tilt her head. "Indeed I do. Do you intend to trade me some reagents?"

Nodding his head Shinji willed the armor on his arms to dissipate. Ignoring the looks of shock around him he brought up his right hand and slashed his palm. As blood began to pool from the wound Shinji focused his will and gathered the blood into a sphere, not unlike the S² in his chest. Once the sphere was formed he forced his hand to close the wound, healing it as it there had never been a wound. Handing the orb to the witch he said, "here. Surely you can sense the power of this orb? Now will you offer us your aid."

Appraising the orb the witch was forced to agree that it held awesome power. "Is this man even human," the witch thought as she pocketed the orb.

"Hmm, this orb will suffice. Very well I shall aid you in your journey. Follow me." Turning around sharply, the witch began to walk away.

"Wait! We never exchanged names."

"True...you may call me Nyx."

"And you may call me Shinji. My young ward is Azura."

With that the trio ventured to Nyx's home. Along the journey Azura pulled down Shinji. "How did you do that," she asked, her voice a mix of awe and fear.

"I did say I was a stranger to these lands, did I not? You needn't worry Azura about what you saw. When you're older I shall tell you, alright?" While the answer didn't satisfy her Azura knew that Shinji was not lying to her. Deciding to leave the talk for the future she soon found herself asleep on his back, snoring gently into his neck as they arrived at Nyx's home.


	4. Chapter 4

As they neared her home Nyx notice how Azura had fallen asleep on their journey. In any other circumstance she would have done her part of the deal as quickly as possible. This time was different. From the outset Nyx knew that there was something unnatural about Shinji, an ancient aura of sorrow and power surrounding him. It was unlike anything she had ever seen in her many years studying the mystic arts. What piqued her interest was how inhuman his aura was! "What has he done to develop such power," she thinks in her head. She was determined to find out. To that end she elected to have the pair stay at her home, a couple days at most.

Arriving at her home Shinji moved to wake Azura up, but was stopped by Nyx's hand.

"There's no need to wake her up Shinji. You may lay her on my bed for now."

Smiling, Shinji gave Nyx a nod and laid out the sleeping Azura. When she felt herself being removed from his back Azura began to frown unconsciously. Seeing this, Shinji pets her head until the frown disappeared and off she was to sleep.

Looking at Nyx, Shinji began to speak when Nyx cut him off. "Come we have much to discuss."

Turning swiftly around she walked out the bedroom with Shinji following her.

"How will you help us Nyx? Do you have a charm or map that'll lead us to Hoshido?"

"I've yet to decide how to aid you, but there is a more pressing manner. Are you even human?"

Weakly grinning Shinji stare directly into Nyx's eyes and for the first time she sees just how aged his soul was. Letting out a sigh Shinji seats himself right in front of Nyx. "That's a question I've been asking myself for awhile now. If I tell you my past then I expect that you'll tell me yours."

Agreeing to the deal Nyx was surprised as Shinji placed her hand on top of his S² organ. Noticing her surprise he states, "the best way to explain my story would be to show it to you. Close your eyes and focus on the orb." As she closed her eyes Nyx felt herself being wrapped in a comforting warmth, a feeling that she had not experienced in over three decades. Soon she found herself in white void that seemingly expanded infinitely. That wasn't the only surprise. Looking down she noticed that her body was different. Her limbs were longer, her chest a bit more pronounced causing her breath to hitch. It was then that Shinji appeared next to her, appearing younger.

"W-what is this? What happened to me?"

"Nothing has happened Nyx. What you are seeing is simple your true form, your soul. From the power surrounding you I knew that your appearance was deceptive. Now follow me."

He began to walk away, leaving a stupefied Nyx to catch up with him. As they walked images began to fill the void. These images were the memories of Shinji's past life as a pilot and with every new image he would explain his history to Nyx. Starting from his birth he informed her about the many trials he'd been forced to endure, from the abandonment of his father to how his mother had used him as a pawn to achieve godhood. Nyx was overwhelmed to say the least. She wasn't sure what she had expected to learn, but it certainly wasn't this. With every new image and tale her heart began to pain her. From his tales Nyx began to see herself in Shinji, how they had both been given power beyond their capabilities, losing control of that power, and being punished for that loss. Glancing at his face she was how tense he was reliving these horrid memories. Soon they came upon his final memory. She watched as he absorbed the beast he'd commanded and recreated his world before leaving it forever. How was she to respond to all this? She'd just learned that the man next to her truly was from another world and had powers beyond comprehension. So lost in thought was she that she failed to notice Shinji moving in front of her.

"So there you have it Nyx. Now let's hear your tale."

Brought out of her stupor Nyx noticed how the images surrounding them had changed. She soon realized what she was seeing. It was her village from thirty years ago. The villagers wondered around, filled with tension. Nyx knew where that tension came from. Soon she saw her younger self cackling with demented glee as she laid courses of varying horror upon the villagers. She was a tiny tyrant subjecting her will onto the village, damning those who would dare to defy her. It was sickening to watch this.

"Gods," thought Nyx in disgust, "how easy was it for the power to go to my head?" Tentatively she looks towards at Shinji, curious as to how he reacted to her past. His face was an open book for her to read, but instead of horror she was empathy. He looked upon her past crimes without judgement, without scorn. "Why doesn't he judge me? His crimes were beyond his control, but I committed my with a smile. How can he not despise my existence?" All of these questions raged in Nyx's head as her memories shifted to the moment she was cursed with immortality. Now Shinji knew why she looked so young. She had experimented with magic that was far beyond her control and was punished for it. As the memories continued they were exposed to the isolation Nyx had faced for the past thirty years. In that timespan she came upon few people every couple of years, but never interacted with them for more than a day at most. She had refused to form relationships, seeing her isolation as part of her way to atone. As the years went by, however, the loneliness had begun to crush her very soul. But now there was a person who understood her better than anyone could ever hope to. This stranger had gone through trials more soul-crushing than hers and he was able to stand tall. Perhaps...perhaps she should follow his lead to redemption, but how would she start? As the memories faded the two found themselves once again in a blank void.

"It's time for us to return Nyx."

Realizing that she might never see her turn form again Nyx did her best to burn herself into her mind. Once she had every detailed memorized she reluctantly nodded to Shinji and soon found herself back in her body.

"Now you know my story and I yours. Let us discuss how you will aid us on our journey."

Unable to hold her tongue Nyx asked, "how are you so nonplussed by my memories? Do you not think me a monster?"

With a somber smile Shinji replied. "We've both made mistakes and we were both punished for it. You ruined the lives of your village. I ruined the lives of my homeworld. Now we both work to atone for our misdeeds. Or do you not regret your actions?"

Nyx was fuming. How could he ask such a question? "Of course I do! This is why I have avoided making contact with others!"

Shinji didn't intend to come off as rude, but he couldn't stop himself from chuckling.

"Do you think this a jest of some kind!"

"No. I do believe you seek atonement, but isolating yourself is the same as running away from your punishment." Nyx was stunned and Shinji continued on. "If you truly wish to absolve yourself then you must reach out and help others. If you're willing to listen then I have a suggestion."

"What's your idea?"

"Join Azura and I. With your magic we should make it to Hoshido in no time."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Every journey begins with a step including the road to redemption. We have the power to make a difference in Azura's life, to improve it for the better."

On Nyx's face could be found a small smile, the first one she had made in who knew how long."Very well then I shall accompany you on your journey." She would be able to forgive herself for her past actions with this journey.

His smile now joyful Shinji embraced Nyx. Flustered by the action Nyx forced herself to remain calm. Sheepishly Shinji let go of Nyx and took a moment to clear his throat.

"Thank you Nyx."

Her heart beginning to flutter, Nyx took the moment to smile one last time before returning to her room. It was then she remembered that Azura was asleep in her bed and Shinji was lacking a place to sleep. What was she to do. Before she could wake Azura, Shinji stepped in and whispered in her ear.

"Please sleep with her tonight. She may seem happy now, but she suffers from nightmares on occasions. She'll sleep more peacefully if there's someone in bed with her."

"What about you?"

"I'll sleep at the base of the bed."

"Are you certain about that?"

Nodding quietly, Shinji took a seat by the bed and was soon fast asleep. Nyx took the silence to reflect on what had happened this day. She had learned that the man was a warrior from another world, punished with immortality for destroying his world, and that he set out to atone for his crime by escorting a runaway princess to her aunt in the country her kingdom was at war it. The whole situation was more ridiculous than her most outrageous romance novel. But the conviction in his eyes reflected his earnestness in aiding the princess and it was that earnestness that had won her over. She was now to accompany the two in their journey across countries and the thought of what they would encounter sent a shiver of excitement down her spine.

Gazing upon their sleeping forms Nyx smiled and softly expressed her thanks to the Gods who had set them up together. And with that she found herself having pleasant dreams for the first time since being cursed.

Author's Note

I've always been a fan of the "wandering Jew" archetype, the character who is punished with immortality and must wander the world to atone for their crime. After watching the End of Evangelion I felt that the best way for Shinji to atone for committing Third Impact would be to wander the multiverse and aiding those in need. So to that end I've started writing this story. I have plans on expanding into other series, like Persona and It's Not My Fault I'm Not Popular. How long those stories would be I can't say haha. If you have a suggestion then feel free to PM me. Please leave a review and be sure to tell me if my writing is up to snuff or if there are things for me to improve on. Love you lads and lasses.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5

When Nyx came to the first thoughts to enter her mind were of offer she'd accepted. Lowering her head she sees Azura curled against her side. Surprisingly rather than being irked Nyx was instead filled with joy. It was truly odd. She was to aid Shinji in delivering the sleeping princess to her aunt in Hoshido, a journey that would no doubt be filled with life-threatening danger.

"Why on Earth have I agreed to this exercise of madness," she muses. The sigh of content that escaped Azura proved to be all the reason she needed. This was her chance to prove to herself that she was not the monster she and her fellow villagers had labelled her as. A tiny voice in her mind also noted that there was another bonus offered by the journey: namely that she would have many opportunities to become closer to Shinji. Eyes widening at the thought Nyx gently slaps her the side of her head.

"You've only known him for a couple of hours at most! There's no reason for you to be head over heels for him," she admonished herself, trying to eliminate the idea from her mind. But no matter how hard she tried the idea refused to fade away. Instead it began to dominate her mind, making her imagine multiple scenarios involving herself and Shinji. Most were wholesome situations; the two of them having a relaxing supper, her teaching him the art of magic, Shinji enthralling her with music and so on. However there were a few situations that left Nyx furiously blushing the more she dwelled on them. They involved the two of them recreating the most intimate moments from her collection of romance novels.

"This is absurd! How can he have such an effect on me!" She did her best deny it all, but in her heart of hearts she knew why he had stolen her love so easily. He had seen her crimes, but did not look at her with fear nor abhorrence. He had seen her at her lowest, but did not refuse her company. Rather he felt empathy for he too had committed crimes against his fellow man, whether intentionally or not it didn't matter. It was his willingness to help her redeem herself that had stolen her heart. It did not matter that they had known each other for less than a day for when they had entered the void and met soul to soul it was as if they had known each other their entire lives. Accepting her affections for Shinji the next thought to enter Nyx's mind was whether or not she should express these feelings to him. That thought was put on hold as Shinji entered the room carrying a plate loaded with food. The smell emanating from it forced Azura's stomach to growl waking her up with a bright blush on her face. Nyx was about jape the embarrassed Azura before her own stomach betrayed her, bellowing as loudly as Azura's had. Shinji started to chuckle at the two women and before long his chuckle turned into full blown laughter. Azura was hesitant to join him, fearing that Nyx might take offence. It wasn't until Nyx herself joined in Shinji's laughter that Azura allowed herself to laugh alongside them.

Setting down the plate and wiping tears from his eyes Shinji looked upon the pair in affection. "I was going to ask if either of you were hungry, but it appears that your stomachs were more than eager to answer. Come on then they're plenty of food for all of us."

Azura and Nyx climbed out of the bed and followed Shinji to the dining hall. There they saw that he had been busy all morning as there were a variety of dishes available for them. Azura nodded her head to Shinji in thanks before digging into the meals set before her, with Nyx following her albeit with more self-control.

Upon finishing their breakfast Azura fell into a food coma, allowing Shinji and Nyx to plan our their journey. Nyx pulled out what appeared to be a blank parchment much to the confusion of Shinji. Seeing this Nyx smirked inwardly as she relished the opportunity to impress him with her magic. Chanting in an unknown language the map soon began to fill itself with the area around them with immaculate detail. Turning to see Shinji's reaction Nyx saw him in complete awe, running his eyes throughout the map.

"Wow…" was all that came out of his mouth. Nyx would have been insulted at the lack of words, but she knew that the weight of that single word held more praise than any speech could ever hope to. Still she was never one to waste a chance to poke fun at others.

"'Wow', is that truly all you can say Shinji?"

Startled by her question Shinji was unable to respond, flubbing his words until he noticed the cheeky grin on her face. Shutting his mouth Shinji return a grin of his own that set Nyx's heart fluttering.

"What else can I say Nyx?"

"I love you," she thought, but refrained from stating. Nodding her head she brought their attention back to the journey at hand. "According to my map our next obstacle will be the Woods of the Forlorn. Once we have gone through it we will be able to resupply at Macarath. Afterwards we will cross the Bottomless Canyon and then we shall enter Hoshido."

"Woods of the Forlorn, huh. That name has unpleasant written all over it. Any clue what we can expect to deal with in there?"

"According to my grimoires the Woods of the Forlorn are teeming with creatures known as Faceless."

"Faceless?"

"Aggressive homuncului created the mages of Nohr to serve as fodder for their army. Their lack of souls enable them to nullify the barrier surrounding Hoshido, but thankfully they lack basic intelligence. Still it would not benefit us to have to deal with them, so I would advise avoidance as much as possible."

"Agreed."

Eyes resting on Azura, Shinji was reminded of another possible problem. Turning towards Nyx he asked, "Nyx, is it common in this world for people to have her hair and eye color?"

"Her hair yes, but her eyes no. There is no need to fear however, as I have the solution at hand." With that Nyx brought out the orb of blood Shinji had granted her and began to enchanted it. Thanks to the immense power stored within the orb it took no time for her to do so. Dropping the orb into a small pouch ascribed with runes she gently woke Azura up and strapped the pouch around her neck. In an instant Azura's hair and eye changed color to match Shinji's. Once again Shinji was stunned by Nyx's mastery of magic and Nyx took the moment to bask in his unsaid praise. Azura was unaware of why the two of them were staring at her with such intensity until Nyx brought her in front of a mirror where her face then copied Shinji's.

"Come now the both of you, surely a tiny charm like this cannot be that impressive."

Shaking his head Shinji looked into Nyx's eyes and with earnestness said, "As you know I come from a world where magic was nothing more than a child's tale. To see even the most minor of charms perform their task is astonishing beyond belief! With this charm Azura can pass as my daughter."

Upon hearing those words Azura broke out in a fit of cheers! "Is that true Sir Shinji, do I truly look like your daughter!" Not waiting for an answer she lunged at Shinji, curling herself around his waist all while a smile graced her face.

Bringing his head down to her Shinji could only smile in return. "You definitely look like a daughter of mine Azura and it is all thanks to Nyx. Give her thanks lass."

Her shyness returning, Azura let go of Shinji and slowly turned to Nyx. Sheepishly she gave Nyx a hug, albeit with less force than she had with Shinji, and offered the sorceress her thanks. Nyx hesitated for a few moments before returning the hug. Once Azura let her go Nyx informed her how she would be aiding Shinji in his journey to return her to her aunt. Her shyness dissipating Azura hugged Nyx with renewed vigor, much to her chagrin, all while Shinji gazed upon them.

…

By noon the three of them had prepared their packs and began to set off to the Woods of the Forlorn. Despite the fact that the named of their destination spelled out trouble, Azura was not worried in the least. For she knew that the combined might of Shinji and Nyx would be more than enough to combat any threats fate confronted them with. Grasping the pouch strung around her neck Azura smiled at the comforting warmth it provided. And so they ventured onward in their quest to return the runaway princess of Nohr to her aunt, smiling the entire way.

Author's Note:

If you think that this story is getting a bit WAFF then you'd be 100% correct. It is ridiculous to think that a person like Nyx would fall in love so fast, but then again she never experienced a soul-to-soul conversation in the game. If you were to reveal so much of yourself to a person and they don't reject you, then I think it'd be impossible not to fall in love with them haha. Anywho, I don't have a clue when the next chapter will be out so in the meanwhile go enjoy the stories of Mr. Cynical and 7thManiac, two of my favorite authors on this site.


	6. Chapter 1 Omake

The scene is grim as Azura finds herself caught between a raging river and her two pursuers. She looks around in desperation, but there is no help to be found.

"Yer comin' with us Princess Azura, whether ya like it or not," roars the larger of the two.

Azura puts on a brave front, despite as she cannot hide her shaking legs. "I shall never return to King Garon!"

The two pursuers glance at one another before breaking out into cruel laughter. They take their time creeping towards the shaking princess. They know that she cannot escape.

"There ain't no escape fer ya, Princess! We're the strongests soldiers of our platoon!"

Before they can get any closer, a voice shoots out from above.

"Halt right there!"

(AN: Play this song for greatest effect. Emissary of the Sky from SRW MX)

Stunned at the sudden shout, Azura and her pursuers look above. High in the tree branches there is a stillhouse of a man. Before the soldiers can open their mouths, the man begins to speak.

"Those who become drunk on their own strengths are fated to become undone by those with even greater might...and, at that point, they shall curse their ignorance."

"That is what they call… **mortality!"**

The soldiers finally break out of their surprise and bark back. "Who the hell are ya, dastard!?"

"You do not deserve to know my name!"

Suddenly, a mask covers the mysterious stranger's mouth before he jumps down from the tree.

"Where there is darkness, there is light. Where there is evil, there is justice...The emissary of the heavens, Kenryuu, has arrived!'

With that final shout he knocks out the soldiers. Kneeling before Azura, the stranger's faceplate retracts and she cannot help but blush as she gazes upon his face.

"Are you alright child?"

Nodding, Azura cannot help, but ask, "What is your name?"

"My name...is Shinji Stoll, master of Tenkuu Chuushin Ken!"

And lo, the two of them set off in journey to Hoshido, fighting many battles along the way.

AN: I apologize for anyone who's been waiting for the next chapter, but I've been in a bine with schoolwork. So I thought the best thing to do would be to release this little gag chapter to keep myself from getting too rusty. I've been a fan of strategy games and mecha animes for the longest time. So imagine my surprise when I discovered a strategy game that involved a crossover of just about every mecha anime ever made! The Super Robot Wars games are a wonder series of games and the newest entries have finally been released in English! Anyway, I'm copying the character of Rom Stoll from MX, a ps2 SRW. Again, I don't know when the next actual chapter will be out, so I hope this little gag suffices.


End file.
